There's Always a First Time
by venusgirl
Summary: It was only by chance that Kurama met Hiei on that fateful day.  But then again, nothing happens by chance alone.  A series of shorts about Kurama and Hiei from the time of their meeting until the end of the series, and maybe going past that.  Yaoi, HxK.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

Author's Note: I came up with the idea for this while lying in bed one morning. However, after reading Shadowblade-tara's "Prelude," I had been thinking for a while about how to write a series of successful shorts. It has always been difficult for me (writing shorts, that is), so I wish to challenge myself in this way :) I will still be writing "Healer," so please no one worry about that one being out of commission just because I started this one. Hope you enjoy! Please read and constructively review!

**Chapter 1 Meeting**

I lay in my bed that night, now comfortably enough accustomed to my ningen body to actually be able to fall asleep without worry. My strength had increased greatly in the last four or five years, and I figured my powers now ranked close to a B-class demon. Still not great enough, but with training, I knew I could improve.

I turned on my side. I did not typically approve of restlessness or idle thoughts, but my thoughts turned to the demon I had met that very night. Hiei, he'd said his name was. Of course, that could be a pseudonym. But for the time being, I referred to him as Hiei in my thoughts.

After deciding to remain in the Ningenkai with my human mother, living my life out as a human, or at least living as a human the remainder of her life, I had never thought to connect with a demon again.

I had not realized how much I missed being side by side another, fighting together. It was hard to believe that after only just meeting, Hiei and I worked so well together. Once we combined our efforts, it had taken us no time at all to defeat that low-life Eight Hands and rescue Maya.

Maya…yes, it would have been nice, and she was acceptable for a human girl. My mother would have been very pleased with such a coupling, no doubt. She was exactly the type of girl my mother likely thought I would end up with: smart, opinionated, and not only opinionated, but one with a unique opinion who could easily hold an intelligent conversation. She would be perfect for Shuichi.

But the youko in me longed for something more than a human girl. Someone I would not have to keep secrets from. Someone I could be myself around. Someone I could fight beside, as an equal. Someone to enjoy the times of peace with, as well. I had not had someone like that since Kuronue, and I doubted I would find a replacement so easily, if I could find a replacement at all.

Kuronue…I was filled with longing at just the mention of his name. I didn't think I could find another like him, but this Hiei was something special to be sure. I would not lose contact with him. I felt we would meet again someday. Fate usually has a reason for chance encounters such as these. As I fell asleep, the promise of tomorrow eased the ache in my heart minimally.

2nd A/N: So…please let me know how it was! Like I said, I have never been comfortable with shorts, because I like to draw things out. This story will likely span the entire YYH series at certain points, and perhaps go beyond it. Most chapters will probably be from Kurama's POV, but I imagine some will be from Hiei's POV, too. Please stick around and read some more :D


	2. Chapter 2 Request

**Chapter 2 Request**

Hiei stood in my room once more. Though I kept my face stoic, I was ecstatic that he had come again. Yes, it had been one year, but that was nothing to a demon who lives hundreds of years. Besides, it was not the first time he had been close.

Since I first met him, I had sensed his ki close to my home on several occasions. I had never felt any malice emitting from him, rather…curiosity. I sighed inwardly. Of course he was curious. He likely felt the same as every other demon in Makai—that I was a demon traitor, choosing to live a mere human existence instead of glorifying in the existence of a demon, something I could have been doing for five years now. I had my reasons.

Snapping back to reality, I posed the question that lingered in the air between us. "Why have you come, Hiei? It must be important."

"Hn," was the only response I received.

I waited patiently. _"Well, he certainly isn't one for many words."_

"Listen," Hiei began, his arms crossed over his chest, "I am here only as a last resort. I wouldn't normally involve humans in demon affairs." There was a certain emphasis on the word "humans" that made me cringe inwardly. It was nothing I wasn't accustomed to. Other demons simply didn't understand my decision, and I wasn't about to go out of my way to explain to others. But that night…Hiei and I had worked so well together, been in sync with one another. I thought he might be different. But it appeared I had not read him properly. I was overcome with a feeling of bitterness I hadn't expected. I had never before even slightly regretted my choice. I allowed none of the turmoil I was feeling inside to play on my face.

"But, you've made an exception, clearly," I said dryly.

"Obviously," Hiei spat. "Your background is exceptional. You were known as the most notorious thief in the three worlds. The only question is…can you still handle yourself if need be?"

My eyes narrowed. "Do not forget to whom you are speaking. If you think I am weak because of human exterior, you are a fool. You are not one I should have to prove myself to. However, if you are inclined to test me, don't say you weren't properly warned." My voice had taken on an icy tone I had not used these past fifteen years.

Hiei's eyes widened. "You, a half-demon, dare to challenge me?" he asked baring his teeth.

"Do not underestimate the demon energy that courses through my body," I warned.

Hiei sneered, tossing his cloak aside, hand readied on his katana hilt. "Fine, if you wish to rush to your death quicker than your human body will take you, then that's your business. I accept your challenge."

"Not here," I said. Harm coming to my mother because of this feud was not something I would tolerate.

"Afraid for your human mother?" he teased.

"Afraid for your mortal soul if she were to come to harm because of your arrogance."

"Fine, have it your way." He flitted out my window, leaving a faint ki trace I could follow.

_"He must need me very badly for this mission,"_ I thought as I hopped out of my second story bedroom window. _"Otherwise, he would never go to such lengths."_

I quickly caught up with him, having moved to a small forest only half a mile from my home.

_"I will finish this quickly."_ Raising my ki exponentially, I let my bound energy flare. The trees reacted eagerly. _"Why would he choose the forest when he knows my technique?" _I gasped. _"Unless he only wants to gauge my true talent."_ Pulling a rose from my hair, I fed ki into it, forming the harmless flower into my deadly rose whip.

Completely focused on my whip, he did not notice the vines closing in behind him, did not apprehend my attack. Before he could even draw his blade, the vine had wrapped around him in a vice; it was impossible for him to escape.

Hiei struggled wildly against my plants, to no avail. Relinquishing his futile struggle, he looked up at me, his crimson eyes full of hatred, as if he knew what was coming, as if he had experienced a similar situation before.

"You win," he whispered. "Now kill me."

My vines unwound from his slim figure. "I was unaware we were playing with such high stakes. Am I to believe that you would have killed me during this fight had you gotten the opportunity? You wanted me to prove myself, and I have done as you wished. Now, why have you truly come to me?"

He looked startled momentarily. The expression of shock was soon replaced with the stone façade I had grown accustomed to. "I have a request to make of the great fox thief, Youko Kurama. A heist I believe will entice even your curiosity, selective as it must be after all these years."

A smile played across my face. This could be interesting. Something in me I had never thought I would experience again awakened.


	3. Chapter 3 Agreement

**Chapter 3 Agreement**

It took two days to consider the mission which Hiei requested I take part in. Though the Youko in me excited in the idea of such a major heist after fifteen years, it was with trepidation that Shuichi Minamino greeted the opportunity. After all, it was practically a suicide mission. Though I had no doubt we would be able to acquire the artifacts, I was also certain that the owner would be relentless in ensuring their safe return. In all my years, I never imagined I would willingly go up against the one we were about to rob—King Enma, leader of the Reikai, for Inari's sake!

But my decision was made for me two days after Hiei had approached me, when my mother had been admitted to the hospital. The doctors did not seem hopeful that she would make a recovery. I could not stand back and let my mother die…not when I had the power to save her.

The Forlorn Hope was one of the three artifacts, the third I would make sure was mine, that Hiei had requested my help in obtaining.

Feeling familiar demon ki very close to me, I tilted my head slightly to see Hiei perched on my window sill. His wardrobe ensured he blended in with the night sky behind him quite well.

"What is your answer going to be, Kurama? I cannot wait forever," Hiei demanded.

"Yes, after careful consideration, I have decided I will aid you," I replied coolly.

Hiei tilted his head up and snorted. "What you're not saying but you mean is you have figured out how this can be beneficial to you."

"Of course."

Hiei waited another moment before asking, "And what artifact are you requesting to be your reward? I have already claimed the Shadow Sword for myself. And I believe our colleague is interested in the Orb of Baast."

I hoped Hiei did not understand the true powers of the mirror. "That is fine, for I am interested in the only item you have not mentioned, the Forlorn Hope," I said nonchalantly.

"Hn. I have heard the Forlorn Hope is strange but powerful." He met my eyes, trying to confirm his statement.

I was silent.

"What does it do?" Hiei questioned, seeing I would offer up no information.

"In my hands, it will serve its purpose. No less, no more." I shoved my hands in my pants pockets. It was all I would say. No use explaining to Hiei the reason I desperately wanted that particular artifact of the three; he would not understand. It was typically considered the least valuable, but then not many understood its true potential. And those that understood did not fully comprehend the risk. The mirror would grant the user his or her greatest desire; however, nothing is free. The cost is the user's life. An ironic twist, and an artifact that most demons would have no interest in. However, for my purpose, it was fitting. My mother's life would be saved, and she would no longer have to suffer a son who was not truly her son.

I glanced up at Hiei. "The Forlorn Hope will be mine, and I am free to use it to fulfill my own purposes. I have no use for the other two. If you find these terms agreeable, I will join you in the retrieval of these items."

"Hn, suit yourself. Meet us in the forest on the outskirts of town tomorrow night an hour after sundown."

I watched as Hiei flitted out of my window in a blur.

My eyes fell on the mirror across the way, meeting the green orbs of my reflection. I found I had no regrets. As a demon, I had been entirely selfish. I fought for myself, would die for no one but myself…and even then I had managed to avoid that. I chuckled lightly. For the first time, I was willing to lay down my life for someone else, and a human no less. It was the only way I could possibly atone for the last fifteen years, the only way I could repay the woman who had raised me for so long after I stole the life from her true son. Yes, I had no regrets.

**A/N: **I'm enjoying writing this more than I thought I would. I hope you all are enjoying it as well! And just keep with it, all you yaoi fans :) Their time will come, don't worry ;D


	4. Chapter 4 Human

**Chapter 4 Human**

"What the hell were you thinking, Kurama?" A strong breeze entered along with the fiery youkai who had barged into my room so impolitely and most uninvited.

I looked up from my desk where I was doing my homework. I really disliked interruptions when I was trying to concentrate. "Hello, Hiei, pleasant as always, I see. How may I help you?" I asked genially.

Hiei crossed his arms. "You can answer my question and tell me what the hell you were thinking," Hiei hissed. "Did you know what that mirror was going to do to you? It would have taken your life!"

I sighed and closed my school book. I could see that this would our longest conversation thus far. I wasn't sure whether or not I was pleased about that yet. "Yes, Hiei, I never go into anything without knowing what the outcome will be. How do you think I've survived for so long?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "I'm beginning to wonder the same thing, especially when you are so careless."

I shrugged. "It was for a worthy cause."

Hiei's eyes narrowed even further if that were possible, but he remained silent.

"I have lived over a thousand years, at least ten times the amount of life you have lived, if I am not mistaken." I folded my hands and looked down at them. "I don't know if you'll understand where I am coming from, but after living for one thousand years as a youko, I feel I have learned more about what truly matters in my fifteen years as a human. My mother has loved me unconditionally, something I never in my many years as a youko experienced. Laying down my life for her seemed such an…inconsequential thing after all that she has done for me. Especially if it meant she would continue to live."

I heard a soft flutter and looked up. Hiei was gone.

I sighed. A youkai could not understand love.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short (which is the main reason I uploaded two chapters at a time). I'm pretty proud that I managed to get my point across in only 350 odd words, though :) Success…


	5. Chapter 5 Demon

Author's Note: Hey, guys, thanks for continuing to read :) This is my first chapter where it is from Hiei's POV, a rebuttal, if you will, to chapter four (hence the opposing names).

**Chapter 5 Demon**

_"My mother has loved me unconditionally, something I never in my many years as a youko experienced. Laying down my life for her seemed such an…inconsequential thing after all that she has done for me. Especially if it meant she would continue to live."_

Those words kept running through my brain over and over again as I tried to process what I had just heard.

Was I to believe that Youko Kurama, the greatest and most feared thief in all of Makai history, had actually used that mirror to wish for his mother's happiness and health? He must be lying! No demon would do such a thing.

No demon would… But what about a human? Had Ningenkai really affected his mind so much, really skewed his priorities so absolutely?

Love he had said. Such an idiotic ningen emotion. Useless, reckless, dangerous. In the ruthless world of the Makai, it would get you nowhere except perhaps dead. Even parents usually quickly abandoned their children in the Makai. My own mother's people had cast me off of the Koorime floating island, labeling me a Forbidden Child. Their greatest hope was that I would not survive the fall.

The only traits required in Makai were duty and honor, and even then most youkai managed just fine without even those, surviving solely on primal instinct and bloodlust. Those that lacked the skills or desire to kill lived in solidarity and exclusion; they became hermits.

It was very rare to find demon partners, rarer to find demon friends, and rarest to find demon mates. Those that did make an alliance with another demon did so because it was beneficial to them. The other demon had some quality the first lacked and needed.

In fact, the very thing that had drawn me to Kurama in the first place. His thieving skills were unrivaled and wide known. I knew that if anyone could get the job done, Kurama could.

After the heist had been completed, I was sure that everyone's talk of Kurama being a demon traitor was said simply because they did not understand him, had not taken the time to get to know him.

But now I knew they were right. Humanity was clearly like an infection. What had once been a powerful, respected demon had been reduced to a simpering idiot with nothing in his head but romantic ideals. My hopes of a powerful alliance when I enslaved the human race quickly dissolved.

This Kurama could no more be of help to me than he could himself anymore. Perhaps he would be the first to be enslaved. After all, the demon in him was practically dead, killed off by the infectious human body he resided in.

No, I could not consider Kurama an ally. A demon could never partner with a human.

2nd A/N: Okay, so the main thing is to remember these two chapters, because they will be important later :) Clearly, Hiei and Kurama have very different ideals, values, etc. And I believe, considering their backgrounds, that this is a very believable story line. And yet, whether you're a yaoi fan or not, it is undeniable that they have a close friendship at least by the end of the anime, and even sooner than that, really. It seems to me like something changed right before Maze Castle between them, and they seem pretty chummy by the time the Dark Tournament comes along. Okay, I'll shut up now and leave you to your own conclusions :)


	6. Chapter 6 Worthy

Author's Note: Hi, guys! Sorry this took a little while to get up. I've been on an anime binge lately… I kept spending all my extra time watching anime :) I'm re-watching _InuYasha_ right now, and started two new anime called _Another_ and _This Ugly Yet Beautiful World_. Also, just finished _Elfen Lied_ for the first time (unbelievable, right?). Anyway, this is another one from Hiei's POV. Enjoy! Let me know what you think.

**Chapter 6 Worthy**

I was in a small cell. My Jagan eye still burned. Damn that Kurama! I knew I should have enslaved him first. I had not expected him to be the meddlesome type. That novice spirit detective would have been mine if that damn fox hadn't gotten in the way.

Straightening, I snarled as I sensed familiar youki coming closer. Surely he was not stupid enough to approach me after what he had done?

"You dare come here, Kurama?" I hissed. I put as much malice as I could afford in the words I spoke. Kurama was unfazed, something which annoyed me greatly. What a prick!

The door was unlocked, Kurama entered, and the door quickly relocked. The guard took one nervous glance over his shoulder and walked at a brisk pace in the direction he had come from, muttering under his breath.

Kurama took a seat, only mere inches from me—the cell wasn't very spacious, though this wasn't exactly a surprise. I smiled. Kurama's neck was so close to my fingers. I could strangle him right here before anyone could stop me. I was sure I was going to be killed, anyway. Why not take him with me?

Instead, I decided to get some information out of him first. "Care to tell me where the hell I am?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Spirit World prison, of course. Where did you think you were?" he asked, his voice sounding amused.

Bastard…but, "Why the hell aren't you in one of these cells, too, then? You did steal artifacts from the royal vault, after all. Unless you managed to frame me for the whole ordeal."

My blood boiled. I could feel the fire in me building, longing for release.

Kurama must have sensed it. "I'm sure you have noticed by now there are wards around this cell. You cannot use your youki. Of course, neither can I at the moment." He smiled at me, disarming me for a brief second. "And of course I did not frame you for the burglary. I hope you'll excuse me, but I'm much too vain for that. It was quite the heist, after all. I'm sure it will be talked about for centuries to come."

I snorted. I knew youko were supposedly very vain creatures, but this was ridiculous. "You still haven't explained to me why you're not in a cell the same as I am, then."

"Ah. I have struck a…bargain…with the prince of Reikai."

I waited, but as usual, extracting information from this insufferable half-demon was like extracting a major organ and ensuring your victim lived through the experience—an art. "And exactly what type of bargain have you made with Junior?"

"I merely told him I would serve as aid to Reikai in order to pay off my debt of the broken mirror. He agreed readily enough." A smile flickered on his face for a moment before disappearing.

I could only imagine why Junior had agreed so readily. The fox seemed a dangerously persuasive type of person.

"I also managed to get Junior to agree to the same terms for you."

I snapped my head up, shocked. My eyes met Kurama's and locked. For a second, maybe a minute. Maybe longer. I lost track. I shook my head, annoyed. "I didn't ask for your pity," I snarled. "And I don't need the help of a half-demon."

"I know that. I did not do this out of pity, though I must say you certainly need my help right now. Either you accept the terms of the agreement, or you will be executed at sunrise. A most unpleasant experience, from what I've heard. The soul completely ripped from the body. Sometimes the soul is damaged. A damaged soul cannot be reincarnated, as I'm sure you well know."

He was right, damn it, though I sure as hell wasn't going to admit that. "Why would you want to help me, anyway?"

Kurama shrugged his shoulders. "You seem worth it."

I felt my eyes widen in surprise. He thought I was worth something? I composed my facial features and snarled. "Hn. Don't hold your breath on my worth. And don't think I've forgiven you for putting your life on the line once again for a human."

Kurama had stood and was facing the exit. "If you had killed Yusuke Urameshi, you would not have been given this chance. You would have been killed indefinitely."

I raised my eyebrow. "You were really planning that far ahead? Somehow, I doubt it. You just seem to have some strange affinity for humans."

Kurama shook his head. "No such thing. And I've told you before, I never do anything without fully understanding the outcome. Guard!"

I stared at Kurama's back in disbelief. He stopped the sword with his own body…so that I would be given a chance at repentance? This didn't seem likely to me. This Kurama seemed like a trickster. Just like a fox to try and confuse others. I watched him exit my cell without another word. I would have to keep a close eye on him.


	7. Chapter 7 Second Chance

**Chapter 7 Second Chance**

There was a slight rustle in the trees above me.

Placing my hand above my eyebrows, I gazed up at the tree's branches, shielding the sun leaking through the leaves as best I could. I waited briefly, wondering whether or not he was going to come down to meet me. I decided that would not happen as legs extended and black booted feet rested on the branch he sat on. Clearly, Hiei was making himself comfortable up there.

Glancing around to assure no ningen were paying me any attention, I leapt up to the cover of the foliage, as well.

"I'm sure it would have been quite safe on the ground, Hiei," I said in a clipped tone as I inspected a tear in my uniform where it had snagged a branch during my ascent. I would have to mend that later.

Hiei crossed his legs. "Hn. Around all the ningen? I'll pass."

Hiei eyed me warily.

I sighed. I supposed he still didn't entirely believe my motives for saving his life. Or maybe it was simply that he resented his life had been saved. Or perhaps it was only that it had been saved by me, a half-demon, as he had said, that upset him.

"So," Hiei began, removing me from my private world of thoughts, "we've been given our first assignment." It was not a question, but merely a statement, stated in the bored tone I was becoming accustomed to.

"Yes, that is true," I answered. "Suzaku of Maze Castle has made a threat on the Ningenkai. I'm sure you're familiar with the Four Saint Beasts. Yusuke Urameshi will go to Makai to rectify the situation."

Hiei closed his eyes, resting his head against the trunk of the tree. "Yes, I've heard of them, though never considered them worth my time." Hiei leaned forward, straightening out of his reclined position. "So, not only am I aiding a human, but now I'm fighting for the human race?"

I smiled. "It certainly won't earn you many friends in Makai."

Hiei sneered. "I'm not looking for friends. I don't need enemies, though, either. Besides, it seems ironic that Junior wants me to help save the human race when I was imprisoned only a week ago for enslaving humans with my Jagan and the Shadow Sword. How does he know that I won't simply allow Suzaku to follow through with his plan? I wouldn't mind seeing the humans obliterated."

I glanced at Hiei. "I suppose the terms of your contract allow him to rest assured that you will cooperate. After all, your life is on the line. I don't believe you would allow Suzaku's plan to succeed, though."

"And why is that?" Hiei questioned.

"Just call it a good, old-fashioned hunch." I smiled at Hiei. Surely he wasn't this hardened on the inside. It was clearly a façade; I just didn't know what he was trying so desperately to hide. Or maybe he just felt he needed to prove something.

Hiei's arms crossed his chest. "Before you go getting any idealistic thoughts in your head, Kurama, I've told not to overestimate anything about me. Don't try to find something in me that isn't there."

"How do you know my thoughts, Hiei?" I asked amusedly, gently tapping the thin kekkai that covered his Jagan. "Did you read them?"

Hiei fiercely brushed my hand away. "Of course not, baka!"

I smiled. He was certainly easy to tease. "Too polite?" I asked innocently.

"No, I simply don't care." Hiei stared at me, his eyes carefully guarded and cold. "When do we leave for Makai? This thin Ningenkai air and the smell of these filthy ningen have been choking me since I arrived."

"Immediately," I replied. "We will meet Yusuke at Maze Castle."

"Good, then let's leave."

I leapt from the tree, gracefully landing on the ground beneath. "Will you join me?" I asked amiably.

"I'd rather not walk on the ground. I travel fine through the trees."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Suit yourself."

Finally, my chance had come—my second chance to work with Hiei, to fight beside him once more. Every nerve in my body was excited; I could feel adrenaline pumping through my system like a drug. It was a feeling I had missed and that I greeted like an old friend.


	8. Chapter 8 Gratitude

**Chapter 8 Gratitude**

Once again, I found myself staring up at Hiei through leaves. I sighed. Hiei's dislike of the ground was truly problematic.

"Hiei," I called, "do you think you could possibly come down?" When I received no answer, I added, "I have something that might interest you."

In a second, Hiei was at my side, so quick that no human around us even noticed a figure leaping from a ten-story high tree.

"Hn. And how do you know what would interest me?" he queried.

Ignoring the fact that he must be interested considering he joined me on the ground rather rapidly, I continued, "It's an assignment from Spirit World."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "As I suspected, you are completely ignorant as to what would catch my interest." He turned his back and began to walk away, earning himself a few strange looks from passersby, probably due to his attire.

"It involves Yukina," I said.

Before I could blink, Hiei had rushed back to me and grabbed my wrist. "What did you say?" he hissed, his fangs bared menacingly.

I glanced down at his hand enclosed around my wrist. "It involves Yukina," I repeated. When he did not loosen his grip, I asked pointedly, "Do you mind?"

Hiei dropped my wrist, but he did not step back. "How do you know about my sister?" he asked, sounding enraged.

I rubbed my wrist; he had quite a grip. "You told me about her yourself the night we first met, remember?"

"No, I told you I was searching for an ice maiden," he snarled.

Though I hadn't expected him to react so strongly to the fact that I knew his sister's identity, or the fact that he had a sister at all, I supposed I couldn't blame him. He had gone through so much to find her…she must be very important to him.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm a master thief. Acquiring valuable things, including information, is my specialty. Now, are you interested, or aren't you?"

Stepping back a bit, Hiei nodded stiffly, but his eyes gleamed in a way that made me suspect he didn't trust me at all.

Reaching into my school bag, I handed him a manila envelope.

Hiei took it reluctantly, turning it over several times in his hands before looking up at me, his curiosity piqued. "What is it?"

"Inside that envelope is a video tape," I told him. Seeing that it would require further explanation, I continued, "Humans use them to watch movies, entertaining moving pictures showed in a particular sequence so that they tell a story."

"I don't understand how this can have anything to do with her," Hiei stated.

"That video tape has Yusuke's next assignment on it. His next assignment is to rescue Yukina, who has been kidnapped by a greedy human named Gonzo Tarukane. You are to deliver this tape to Yusuke, by order of Koenma."

Hiei peeked up at me. "Junior entrusted this information to me? Despite the fact that he must know my relation to Yukina and my willingness to slay a greedy human who would dare kidnap her?"

I was afraid of such. "He entrusted you with the package, yes."

Hiei waited several moments before stating, "But not necessarily the information. I see; he didn't want me to know what this package contained, did he? And you have given me this information against direct orders."

I did not answer, but simply closed my eyes and lowered my head slightly.

"Thank you," Hiei said, sincerity in his voice—the first time I ever heard it.

When I looked up again, Hiei was gone. I smiled. Hiei had been honest to his feelings with me for the first time.

2nd Author's Note: And the trust begins to build :) Hope you guys enjoyed it! Drop me a line letting me know your thoughts. Please and thanks. Also, a special shout out to LordOfTheWest who has read and reviewed every chapter so far. Thank you so much for your dedication as a reader :) As a writer, I love nothing more than to have such valuable readers who love stories that I have written.


	9. Chapter 9 Starlight

**Chapter 9 Starlight **

The night was dark and silent, and the only the wind accompanied the two demons atop the city rooftop. The mysterious messengers had disappeared only moments ago. I turned and looked at Hiei, trying to read his facial features. As usual, he gave away little. I decided I would have to be the first to speak.

"This tournament is dangerous, Hiei. There's a chance we may not survive. You saw the match between Yusuke and Togure just as clearly as I did. If he truly survived that encounter, he is a formidable opponent indeed."

Hiei viewed me from the corners of his eyes. "Hn. It's nothing we can't handle together. We will barely need the detective and the fool."

I frowned. "While I appreciate the vote of confidence, I don't believe victory will come so easily." A tiny speck floated in the air, and I snatched it. I opened my palm—a rose seed. Feeding ki into the tiny seed, I watched as it blossomed into a beautiful rose. Feeding more ki into it, I watched as it continued its entire life cycle and finally wilted. The petals fell, carried away by the wind. I felt Hiei's eyes on me. "The life cycle of living things in the Ningenkai is very short, ne?"

Hiei stepped up beside me. "Only for those beings that originate from the Ningenkai. You are not one of those beings."

I gazed out at the starless sky in the distance. The stars never shone here—not with all the pollution and manmade lights. "I thought you viewed me as a human, Hiei?" I asked. Turning my head, my eyes met his and locked. Hiei fidgeted under my gaze, but nevertheless maintained steady eye contact.

"I used to think that," Hiei began, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"But now you feel differently?" I asked.

Hiei opened his mouth, then closed it again. I watched in amusement as his brows furrowed. Finally, "Yes."

I waited, finally cocking my head to the side in curiosity. "And how is it that you view me now?"

Hiei snorted. "You're right; youko are vain."

Startled, I laughed, breaking my gaze with those crimson eyes as mine closed in laughter.

Hiei flitted to the railing of the roof, and I fought the instinctual urge to flinch. The mortality of this human body had truly worn off on me these past fifteen years.

I expected those to be his last words; the end of our meetings were always strangely ambiguous and ended with little to no closure. However, Hiei paused. He did not turn his head to look at me, but his voice rang clear, "I could use a training partner. I need to get stronger before this tournament comes."

My eyes widened. "I would consider it an honor to be your partner, Hiei."

The back of Hiei's head nodded curtly, and he leapt from the rooftop without another word.

I felt something I had not in some time. A true smile came to my face. It wasn't the smile of Shuichi Minamino—the fake smile put on for everyone else's benefit. It was truly my own smile. I looked up at the night sky and saw a single star twinkling in the distance.

Author's Note: XD Oh, I just really do adore this story! (Readers: Oh, how we love our humble fan fic author….) LOL Sarcasm cannot dampen the flame of my love for this story! Anyway, I will update as soon as possible! Till next time.  
>~Venusgirl<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 Respect

Author's Note: Hey, guys, sorry for the delay (how did I get a chapter of "Healer" up before this…this is way shorter!). Actually, the answer to that is that I spent a lot of time debating when I should have this take place. But, I got it now, so on with the story. As always, thank you for reading my story; I hope you thoroughly enjoy yourself!

**Chapter 10 Respect**

The sun had just peaked up over the horizon as I saw Kurama emerge into the open field. This would be our training grounds. It's was quite a few miles out of town, but there were sure to be no interferences here, human or otherwise.

With what would be considered swiftness by most, I joined Kurama. I was still uncertain as to whether or not this training was a good idea. I didn't like partners, and I had never had one before. I wasn't sure I wanted one now. But there was something intriguing about this being who was not quite demon and not quite human, but some strange merger of both. I wanted to know more, thought I couldn't understand why. I think I just wanted to assess his skills. It was the only logical reason I could figure.

I looked up at Kurama. "Are you ready? I won't go easy just because we're acquaintances."

Kurama nodded in return. "Of course."

I would have to test him well. It had been quite some time since Kurama trapped me with his trickery. I knew his battle techniques now. It would not happen again. I leapt forward, katana in my hand. My blade met a hardened blade of grass, similar to the one I first saw Kurama wield many years ago.

The katana could not cut it, and I jumped back a foot. I shifted quickly to the side and tried again, but Kurama was able to thwart my blade a second time. Deciding the best advantage would be to take to the air, I jumped as high as I could, coming down at a prompt rate. Kurama discarded his grass blade, gracefully reaching behind to the nape of his neck and extracting a seed that transformed into a rose which transformed into his rose whip at an alarming speed. The whip laced around my katana, dragging me down.

I smiled. The exhilaration of fighting a worthy opponent could not be rivaled. Back on the ground, katana still compromised, I leapt forward, fist outstretched, flames surrounding my fist. My fist of the mortal flame should be enough. I watched as Kurama stepped back, abandoning his quickly burning whip.

A second whip was in his hand in a matter of milliseconds, snapping menacingly in the air. I used the time wisely. With my katana free, I ran forward, managing to land a hit at his waist. My katana came away with blood on it. I turned to see the damage I had inflicted, but Kurama had managed to step to side a quarter of an inch at the last minute—my sword only grazed the surface of his skin.

I had to admit to myself that I was fairly impressed with his speed and skill. Hearing something crack behind me, I turned, spotting a tree branch swinging down at me. I jumped out of the way, but was struck on the forearm by Kurama's rose whip. I hissed through my teeth. It was the first time I had been injured by it. I hadn't realized how powerful a weapon it truly was.

I met Kurama's gaze only to find him grinning smugly. I growled. Something about that expression made me want to scream in frustration. I pushed the urge aside. He was trying to get under my skin. I would not give him the satisfaction.

We battled thus for hours, until the sun was directly above us. One would strike, the other would dodge. The other would attack, the first would evade. Occasionally, one of us managed to land a blow on the other, but nothing even close to critical.

Stepping back, I glanced at him. "Hn. You are decent."

Kurama smiled, his green eyes twinkling. His bangs clung to his forehead, and he brushed them aside. Never touching his hair, a vine wrapped itself around his mane into a pony tail, picking his red hair up off his neck. He looked down at himself, holding his arms out. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, he slipped it over his head casually. Kneeling, he folded it neatly and removed another shirt from the bag he had brought with him.

I averted my gaze, glancing at the ground. Feeling his gaze, I glanced up again.

"Does it make you nervous for me to have my shirt off?" he teased, grinning.

"Hn, baka." I crossed my arms, glaring at him severely. I cringed at his tinkling laughter.

I glanced up cautiously only to find him staring up at the sky, his hand over the tops of his brows, shading his eyes from the sun.

"I really should be going. My mother will expect me home. I told her I would eat lunch with her." He looked down, his gaze meeting mine. "Would you like to join me?" he asked innocently.

My arms dropped to my sides, and I wasn't certain, but my jaw may have dropped in unison with them. I quickly composed myself. "Why would I want to do something like that?" I sneered.

Kurama shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe some other time. Thank you for the workout." With that, he turned, leaving the field, his bag slung over his shoulder. A small fox tail swung from it.

I watched as he walked farther and farther away, leaving me behind. He was a unique individual—a little narcissistic and strange—but strong, skilled, and competent. He was a worthy partner.

2nd A/N: I just love every chapter more and more…BTW, guys, I called Toguro "Togure" in the last chapter and no one said anything! You guys have to let me know when I do stupid stuff… -_-


	11. Chapter 11 Comfort

Author's Note: Welcome back to more of "There's Always a First Time," everyone! I'm glad you're back :D Please enjoy this chapter and leave your comments for me to get excited about and read!

**Chapter 11 Comfort**

The shower faucets squeaked as I turned the knobs on the shower. Testing the temperature with my hand, I stepped under the stream of water, letting it course over my body. I sighed. Sometimes if felt there was nothing better than a nice, hot shower to relieve stress. I leaned back, closing my eyes, letting my hair soak. Allowing my thoughts to take over, I ritualistically went through the motions of cleansing myself.

I had made a large dinner for my mother and cleaned up afterward. I told her I would be gone for a few weeks—my alibi was a science camp that a few other students from school and I were attending. She didn't even ask about a permission slip. Her complete blind faith in me never seemed to waver.

Tonight was my last night at home before we met at the docks where a boat would take our team to Hanging Neck Island. Tonight could be the last night I ever saw my human mother. Who knew if we would survive this bloodthirsty tournament? I had thought my time with demons was over when I made the decision to remain as Shuichi Minamino five years ago. But apparently fate had other ideas for me.

I turned the knobs, waiting for a moment and listening to the steady _drip, drip_ of water falling from my wet hair. I stepped out of the shower, fluffing my hair with a towel and wrapping it around my waist. Putting a hand on the sink, I wiped away steam from the mirror in front of me. The red-haired teen ningen stared back at me blankly. Sighing, I gave up trying to find whatever it was I was looking for and turned on the tap to brush my teeth.

Pulling my leg through the last pant hole of my pajama pants, I walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom. I nearly stumbled when my eyes fell on the vision in front of me. I padded over to my bed numbly. Lying on my bed, looking more innocent than I had ever seen him look before, was Hiei, sound asleep. A slight breeze came in through the open window, ruffling his black, spiky hair. I smiled, sitting on the edge of my bed gingerly. I glanced down at the small figure next to me tenderly. I had no idea what he had come to tell me, but I wasn't willing to wake him up to find out. I had never seen him look so peaceful. He usually looked extremely stern, like he expected life to do him a disfavor at every turn. I would have plenty of time with him during the next few weeks to learn the purpose of this visit.

I got up carefully so as not wake him, and turned the light off. Crawling in next to him, I smiled and closed my eyes. My hand stretched out toward his, and I took his hand, curling my fingers around his.

I gasped as I felt cold steel against my throat. Not bothering to open my eyes, I smiled. "I should have known you would be the type to wake up in a foul mood, Hiei."

Hiei growled next to me, his frame leaning over mine. "Only when I feel I'm being taken advantage of."

"You were the one who hopped in my bed," I pointed out.

Hiei jumped off the bed as soon as the words left my mouth, leaving me to wish I had not spoken at all. I sighed. I stood, moving toward Hiei. I felt more than saw him stiffen. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed warningly.

"Turning the light on of course. Honestly, Hiei, I would think you could come to trust me a little by now. We're partners, right?" I switched the light on. "There, that's better." I turned, facing Hiei once again.

Hiei begrudgingly lowered his sword. "Trusting someone is like inviting them to betray that trust. And everyone does, in the end—it's inevitable."

I shook my head. I didn't know what sort of life Hiei had led in the past, but it had clearly left very deep scars. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I hope that someday I can prove you wrong. But for the present, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Hiei straightened, sheathing his katana. "I came to ask if you know if Yusuke has found a fifth member for the team or not."

I shook my head slowly. "I'm afraid I have heard no such thing. We can only trust Yusuke and wait for tomorrow."

Hiei snorted. "I would sooner slit my own throat than trust my life to the detective."

"I have faith that he will find someone," I replied confidently.

Hiei cocked a brow. "Do you always trust people so recklessly?"

"I try to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, even stubborn and belligerent little fire youkai who steal into my room, take my bed, and then have the audacity to place a blade to my throat." I grinned at Hiei, enjoying his reaction. His facial expressions changed from surprised to outraged to perhaps a little guilty, though I may have imagined the last one.

I walked to the open window, poking my head out and bringing it in quickly as rain started to pour down on me. I shook my head trying to shake the excess water from my hair that was nearly dry. "I thought it smelled like rain," I muttered as I started to close the window.

Hiei was by my side in an instant, his hand on the window, stopping me from closing it. "Don't bother; I'm leaving."

I looked at Hiei incredulously. "Hiei, it's pouring outside! Just stay the night. We can leave for the dock tomorrow and discover for ourselves if Yusuke was worthy of my trust." Seeing that Hiei didn't seem keen on my suggestion, I tried again, "Please stay?"

Hiei looked at me and finally sighed. "Fine. But don't go getting any ideas or trying anything funny!" he warned.

I held my hands up. "I wouldn't dream of it." I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, fairly surprised when Hiei climbed into bed next to me. "Hiei," I said, shocked, when he took my hand.

"Why did you do this before?" he asked innocently, his eyes telling me that he was thoroughly confused.

I laughed. "For comfort," I said honestly.

Hiei looked down at our interlinked hands. "Oh," he said easily, and laid down, closing his eyes, never releasing my hand.

I closed my eyes happily, squeezing Hiei's warm hand in my own, pleased when Hiei squeezed back. Whatever happened at this tournament, I couldn't regret having met Hiei, which led me to meeting Yusuke, which eventually led to all this. It was worth it.


	12. Chapter 12 Smile

Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Sorry this took a while to get up. I have started a novel (at least, I'm attempting one…wish me luck!). But I'm definitely not giving up on this story or "Healer," so no worries about it (seriously, I love both stories way too much) :D And now, without further ado, on with the fluffy shounen-ai goodness!

**Chapter 12 Smile**

Warmth. I felt warmth. Why? My eyes opened blearily, my vision slightly unfocused from sleep. Something was wrong…different. My hand automatically went to my katana which was ever at my side, even in slumber. Especially in slumber. I stopped myself before I pulled it from its sheath. I looked over at the source of the warmth I felt. Kurama. I glanced down at our hands, fingers still linked together. For some reason, I felt…happy. I glanced over at the sleeping fox again, studying his face. A piece of hair fell over his face slightly, half hiding his left eye. His lips parted slightly, and I could hear the small inhale and exhale of his breathing. His lids closed softly over those emerald eyes of his. When sleeping, it was difficult to believe that behind that innocent face was actually a ruthless, calculating demon. His eyes scrunched together, and he began fidgeting. I glanced away quickly before he woke up completely and found me analyzing him so closely. From the corner of my eye, I watched as his lids opened slowly, blinking a few times. His hand that was free curled into a fist and rubbed his eyes. The sight alone was enough to make me chuckle. Just waking up, Kurama looked more like a small child instead of a bloodthirsty youko. His eyes turned on me as soon as the sound was emitted from my mouth.

"Good morning, Hiei," he said sleepily, albeit cheerfully, as usual. His head laid back on his pillow, his brilliant red hair haloing his head. "Did you sleep well?"

I merely nodded in reply.

Kurama smiled, managing to disarm me completely, as always. "Much more comfortable than a tree branch, ne?"

"Hn," I snorted. Finally, "It's a little stuffy. I prefer the fresh air."

"Of course you do," Kurama said, his eyes twinkling. "But all the same, if you ever want a comfortable bed, feel free to share mine."

I glanced at him uneasily. "Hn, only a youko would so readily invite someone he only half knows into his bed."

For a brief moment, I regretted what I said as I saw Kurama flinch slightly. Suddenly, though, he was laughing. "I haven't lived as a youko in quite some time."

I could hardly believe he'd abandoned Youko's sexuality so easily. "Truly?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Kurama nodded. "Truly."

I was shocked by the answer, then even more, realizing I was actually discussing Kurama's nightly activities with him. What did it matter to me whether or not he had any mates? I quickly changed the topic. "We should be going."

Kurama stood. "Yes, we should be." He started pulling down his pants.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?" I stammered.

He looked at me curiously. "Changing, of course. I can hardly show up to the docks in my pajamas." Completely unperturbed, he continued stripping.

I turned my back to him, staring at the wall, my arms crossed. No way that youko had left behind his ways. I pushed the thought away. I cursed in my mind and grit my teeth. _"It doesn't matter!"_ I stiffened as a felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Hiei?" Kurama asked. When I peered over my shoulder, I saw that his face showed nothing but pure worry.

I felt myself loosen up, my facial features relaxing at the sight of his face and sound of his voice. I shook my head. "It's nothing. Are you finished primping so we can leave?"

I walked to the window, placing my foot on the ledge.

"I have a door," Kurama said.

"Yes, downstairs—where your human mother is. No thank you," I said, jumping from the sill. The earth felt wonderful beneath my feet; the wind on my face relaxed me. I leaned against a tree across the street, waiting for Kurama.

He was emerging from the house, and I strained my hearing to listen to what he was saying. "Yes, mother, I will be careful. Of course I'll call." Kurama had a smile on his face. It looked…off for some reason. His mouth smiled, but his eyes did not. My breath caught as he waved goodbye to his mother and turned, his eyes meeting mine and lighting up. His smile with me was different than the one he wore as his human counterpart…Shuichi, his mother had called him. I briefly wondered what it must be like to live the existence of a lie.

"Come on, Hiei, I thought you were in a hurry," he said cheerfully, the smile ever present on his face.

"Hn. You're the one holding us back with your ningen sentimentalities," I said in an attempted sour tone.

Kurama laughed and together we headed toward whatever fate held in store for us at the dock to Hanging Neck Island.


End file.
